


Тайна масел

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: У Гарри к Драко одно соблазнительное предложение.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Тайна масел

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на эротический массаж с маслом для кожи

— И ты серьезно собрался меня этим натирать? 

Драко скривился так, словно к нему подплыл по воздуху Толстый монах и дружелюбно предложил завязать беседу. Гарри уже видел подобное в Хогвартсе, но сейчас никакие бы рожицы Малфою не помогли. Гарри твердо намерен дойти до конца.

— Ну, пожалуйста, продавец уверял меня, что это будет самое лучшее эротическое масло в нашей жизни.

— Продавец в плебейском магловском магазине, Поттер. И с каких пор ты обсуждаешь нашу интимную жизнь с незнакомцами? 

Гарри покраснел. Тут он сплоховал, но мальчик-консультант был так убедителен и мил, он правда хотел помочь ему с выбором правильного продукта. Стеснение стеснением, а разнообразить личную жизнь надо же каким-то способом.

— Твое зелье для кожи ничуть не хуже этого.

Гарри вставил свой последний аргумент и потряс флаконом. 

— Как ты смел сравнить эксклюзивную французскую линейку с чем-то, что называется «Тайна масел»? 

Драко демонстративно отвернулся, но Гарри не собирался сдавать позиции.

— А ты представь, как я нанесу его тебе на кожу, мм? Сначала я пройдусь по спине, вотру так, что станет очень и очень горячо. Мягко помассирую плечи, и спущусь вниз, и сделаю так, как ты любишь…

Гарри уже откровенно терся полувставшим членом о зад Драко. Если до него не дойдет, что все закончится трахом, то пусть сам потом обмазывается сколько может своими французами. Уж Гарри будет использовать отечественный продукт. 

— У меня одно условие.

Драко слегка повернул к нему голову, тяжело дыша. Наблюдая за тем, как он облизывает губы, Гарри был готов пообещать все, что угодно.

— Мы добавим его в воду, и это я тебя возьму прямо в ванне. Твоей коже тоже не хватает немного должного ухода. 

Гарри против таких ухаживаний не возражал.


End file.
